inurafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3 guidelines
' ' NMM BOOK – CHAPTER 3 guidelines As of January 2013 Comparisons of Phenomena, Processes and Impacts of the NMM – Evaluating Similarities and Differences of the NMM for a new understanding of urbanization processes ' ' '1. Main collective contributions and responsibilities' Chapter 3 is about comparison. Its main aim is to compare and contrast as many cities that are part of the NMM project as possible trying to describe and elaborate similarities and differences. It intends to focus on most of the NMM themes dealt with in the maps and city portraits, through the comparison of phenomena, processes and impacts. By such comparisons, it aims to critically evaluate, as much as possible, similarities and differences of NMM processes in different cities. Chapter 3 will consist of 8 – 12 collaborative texts of 2000 – 2500 words each. '2. Themes for the collaborative texts ' After considering the abstracts sent in for Chapter 3 and their relation to categories and layers, some gaps as well as commonalities were identified during the Vienna workshop. Based on these, a list of re-arranged themes for Chapter 3 was developed, including mappable and non-mappable issues. For some of these topics an abstract and a working/coordinating group already exists, while for others a group needs to be formed if a collaborative text on this themes is to be written. The coordinators will be responsible for organising the collaborative writing of the text, for going through the relevant material and for contacting other cities (NMM participants not already in the working group) that they consider relevant for the given topic (even if some cities do not represent the topic in question in their city portraits). People interested in participating in the working groups for each theme should contact the coordinators. '3. Guidelines on how to write contributions for the Chapter 3' · Working groups are formed not primarily by cities or their representatives but by INURA members that are interested in the particular theme. Persons that want to write and join a working group (collective writing) should first of all be interested in the theme and not in their own city alone. Additionally. Working group members should not primarily be delegates of their city but bring in some expertise on the topic. · Every contribution shall explore a specific theme (see above), trying to include as many cities, cases and examples as seem fit while allowing for similarities and differences to be illustrated. · There is a great wealth of work done so far and this material should be used accordingly. As such the collaborative texts should primarily draw on the NMM-material produced by the teams (city portraits, maps, case studies, introductions and conclusions) as well as on relevant literature on the particular theme and other relevant material (data, reports, videos etc). All posters with case studies, maps etc. are on http://www.inura.org/nmm_posters2.html · All working groups should reflect on the influence of crisis on their working theme. · Depending on the theme, groups should consider processes of displacement, evictions, environmental degradation and new spaces of exploitation of labour as impacts of other processes. · All collaborative texts should be an open reflection on comparative processes, phenomena and impacts rather than conclusions · Groups should also discuss how to work together / collaboratively. · Coordinators will be responsible for organising the collaborative writing of the text, for going through the relevant material and for contacting cities (NMM participants not in the working group) that they consider relevant for the given topic (even if some cities do not represent the topic in question in their city portraits) '4. Timing' First drafts of contributions (“Spectacular urbanism” and “Possible Urban Worlds”) will be discussed at the next workshop in Florence, most likely taking place at the end of February or beginning of March 2013. The further time schedule will depend on various issues (negotiations with potential publishers, the further mapping process and financial questions that still have to be solved). ' '